Electric generators are typically used to provide electrical power. One common use of electric generators is as a standby power source.
One common type of electric generator includes an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine drives an electrical alternator that produces alternating electricity.
Many existing system often include multiple electric generators, especially in situations where there is a potential high demand for power. There can be advantages to employing multiple small generators rather than a single large generator.
One of the advantages is that if one generator fails, or requires maintenance, a multi-generator system can still supply some power while a single generator system would otherwise not be able to meet demand. Another advantage is that load growth may be addressed by adding another generator rather than replacing an existing generator with a larger (and more expensive) generator.
Another advantage of using multiple smaller generators is that they can be tested individually. Therefore, these multiple smaller generators can be tested using relatively smaller loads.
Testing using relatively smaller loads is beneficial because there is decreased fuel consumption and lower expense for load banks. A load is required during testing to (i) avoid an accumulation of unburned fuel within the exhaust system of a generator; (ii) to activate a catalyst to minimize air pollution; and (iii) verify load carrying ability of a generator.
One of the drawbacks with existing generator management systems is that they usually require external load to be provided for testing. An external load is typically provided for testing by (i) transferring site load to the standby source, or (ii) using a resistive load bank.
Transferring site load to the standby source is undesirable because it often results in a brief interruption of power to the site. In addition, transferring site load to the standby source is undesirable because any failures during a test can result in a loss of power to the site.
Providing a resistive load bank for testing the standby generators is undesirable because it adds additional required maintenance. In addition, providing a resistive load bank adds unwanted cost and takes up space.